


Everything Comes Back to You

by flowersforlukey



Series: Blurb [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforlukey/pseuds/flowersforlukey
Summary: Luke is just as accepting as before, and no matter how many times he has to witness watching Michael’s smile fade away, he always knows a way to make it come back and make his world turn brighter again.or, Michael runs away, and Luke is there when he comes back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back woohoooo! I'm glad I finished the stone cold series but now I was itching to write something because I wanted to prove that muke is still alive and well (don't listen to michael peeps, lmao)
> 
> Title is from "This Town" by Niall Horan because the song makes me weak.

 

_I miss you._

_9:54_

_Luke._

 

It only takes Michael a single blown over text message from the only blond he hasn’t gotten to see in the prior four weeks—he’d seen Ashton when the older lad decided that it was unfair to go on consecutive nights without seeing the now brunette’s face even if it had to be through a grainy laptop screen—before he’s tapping on his phone and dialing the number he hasn’t even bothered texting.

It rings twice before he’s hearing a voice from the other line. “Hello?”

“Michael?”

And it just downs on him why Luke was always this persistent in calling him every single night while he isn’t being overwhelmed with song writing and radio shows he isn’t at all prepared to deal with because it’s suddenly like breathing in unpolluted air when Michael hears his voice and suddenly everything was finally going okay.

“I’m—I think I’m going home.”

“You are?”

“Yes,” Michael draws out, exhaling the sigh that was once stuck in his throat because he’s finally going to see the person who owns the only cerulean eyes he’d gladly wake up to every single day. He’s been wasting too many nights alone in a city he never thought of getting to know, thinking just _why_ he left the blond when he knew nothing would go wrong because it’s _Luke_ and Luke knows exactly where Michael needs his words to be placed when he just can’t open his own ears and realize that nothing was going to go against them this time.

His ragged breaths were put to a stop. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

-

 

The airport rings with a scurry of people hastening to board into their flights, others freshly walking down from the aisle with rollers trailing just behind their legs. Fortunately, it seemed to have been a wonderful timing wherein zero hoards of fans waited outside the glass windows where he could be seen clearly.

But he didn’t go unnoticed either—lines of paps struggled their way to steal a shot of the newly arrived musician with a total of three bags and sunken sacks underneath his eyes. _I just need my own holiday,_ he had said to the boys as well as to any fan who had crossed his path while trying to board into a plane, clearly intended to amuse.

He sees those eyes, though, when he’s finally gotten past the many people who held cameras in front of his face just to get some sort of answer as to why he had left for Albury without any notice even before he left. The first thing he notices is that they had faded into a lighter shade, as if they were losing the colour Michael had wished to see all the time. _He’s been crying_ , silently, he concludes.

Luke’s arms don’t open when Michael approaches him, and Luke pretends not to see the way his legs had pulled up a lot quicker when he spotted the blond waiting by the gates in the back.

“I’m glad you’re back,” is what he says, staring at Michael’s appearance as if he had expected Michael to show up a lot less decent than he is now. _Just because I can_ , he reminds himself.

Michael looks around the place, seeing all sorts of memories piling up in his head, moves his head toward the direction of the blond and then to his hands that were being reached out, offering to take his bags. “Yeah, I’m glad too.”

 

Michael hasn’t seen his parents for a little over three months since the moment he left the boys in Sydney, so when the car pulls up at the Clifford’s residence, he’s quick to open the car door and rush to his house, eager to see his parents and nose at the comforting scent of macintosh and new mahogany.

“Luke, you’re welcome to come stay in Michael’s room for the night,” Karen had told him, when she’s finally got her son in her arms and Luke’s obvious presence was just tension that was already lying on the woman’s shoulders.

Luke offers her a warm smile in return to refuse, but still he catches Michael’s eye before the brunette was pulling away from his mother’s embrace and looking at her apologetically and saying, “Thanks mum, but I think Luke’s bringing me to our apartment now.”

It’s not what both of the boys were expecting to happen just after Michael’s arrival, but Luke doesn’t seem to mind when Michael’s hand finds his through the drive to what they now call their own place in the middle of Sydney.

 

-

 

“Are you cooking?” Luke looks up from where he was making an attempt to steam the prawns he’d been planning for dinner and sees the upward curve of Michael’s lips as he watches Luke from the door. “That doesn’t look like food.”

“Look who’s talking,” Luke chuckles as he steps aside and lets Michael take over in his spot.

“No seriously,” Michael shakes his head. “You’re not supposed to start steaming them unless you had their shells peeled off.” So he grabs the knife from Luke’s hand and begins removing the head and its legs and once he’s all done pulling the outer shell, he’s throwing everything into a steamer basket that’s placed over a pot and pours water inside so it could steam properly.

Luke watches as Michael shoots him a smug smile, something that he hasn’t seen in a month, and looks away when Michael does because he’s walking around the counter and stopping in the middle to pour himself a glass of water. “Prawns, huh. Since when did you become Ashton?”

“I didn’t,” quickly removing the straps of the apron hugging his waist, he adds, “you were practically stuck inside your room, thought it would have been an instinct to cook you something so you wouldn’t starve.”

“And prawns were a great choice, I see where you’re coming from.” Michael spots two plates placed across from each other on top of the dinner table and thinks of sitting in front of Luke and eating his food and having to hold up a conversation so it isn’t just silence and he has to remind himself that there’s nothing _terrifying_ about that.

 

And Luke does help, because not only he knows whether or not Michael is actually willing to talk to him about his day or even just something that Calum had sent him earlier, he knows how to make his eyes look up without calling his attention. The subtle touches were helping as well, and slowly, Michael could feel himself letting Luke inside his world again without having to worry about being people who didn’t actually matter having their say about them.

When dinner’s over, Michael dismisses Luke since he volunteered in doing the dishes, but not without pulling the blond close and kissing his cheek before he could walk past the door. And when Luke turns around, he doesn’t miss the way Michael lips curved into the smallest of smiles and he just can’t help but think that everything’s still the same.

 

-

 

“Hey, buddy.”

“Calum!” Michael cries, tackling the poor guy once he’s got himself out of his bed. “Fuck man, I missed you so much.”

“And Ashton too,” Calum laughs, pulling away. “Grown a bit more selfish ever since he started hiding your skype sessions from me and Luke.”

“About that,” sheepishly, Michael smiles and leads them to the bed. He’s glad Calum got himself into the apartment because he vaguely remembers Luke letting him know that he’s got recording to do and he’s leaving the door locked. “I sort of told him to keep it on the low, I guess. How’d you get in?”

“Luke asked me to be here, like just this morning.”

There's a pause before he says it.

“He made me dinner two nights ago.”

“Yeah?” Calum is curious. “What’d he make?”

“Prawns.” And Michael knows that it isn’t really a big deal that the guy made him prawns for dinner but it is and Michael’s only a little bit thankful that Calum knows that it is as well. He hangs his head low just enough to hide the creases forming on his forehead.

“You don’t eat prawns.” Calum points out.

“I know,” Michael groans under his breath. “But it’s the exact same dish he made for me that night when we were at Liz’s and that was the same night I asked him to be—“

“Okay,” Calum seems to understand. “You don’t have to continue.”

Michael appreciates it, really. He and Luke haven’t really been in too much contact to be far considered as _actual_ contact, so it’s also eating him alive as much as he doesn’t show it. Sometimes it makes Michael wonder if Luke still fancies sharing the same bed with him because even Michael doesn’t know where the blond sleeps at night or if he’s even sleeping at all.

He just wishes he was.

 

-

 

Just as Luke was about to remove his socks from his now uncovered feet and call it a day because he’s just really hoping to fall asleep on his couch right at the moment, Michael appears in the doorway with his arms across his chest. There’s nothing hugging his body except for a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and just the regular lines on his forehead but still it makes Luke’s breath hitch in his throat.

“Aren’t you going to slee—“ Luke doesn’t get the chance to finish the sentence because Michael’s lips were on his, warm and still definitely sweet no matter how many times he has to lick over them whenever he gets nervous. Two tentative hands were making their way to rest on his neck and Luke just doesn’t have the nerve to complain.

“Kiss back,” Michael pushes, when he pulls away for air, because Luke isn’t doing so. He surges again and kisses him, deeper this time, waiting for some sort of reaction but still, Luke remains unmoving. Michael looks at him in the eye with just as much hesitance, as if he wouldn’t be able to handle seeing something else shining in them.

“Don’t do that,” Luke murmurs, shy and uncertain whether it was a good time to say it. It better be. “Don’t make it easy to kiss me as if you didn’t leave me.”

“I came back, didn’t I,” it isn’t phrased as a question because both of them know it’s the truth.

“Then why did you come back? Tell me you fucking came back because you needed me!”

And he did, Michael wants to say. He nearly wasn’t able to survive without the only person who kept him sane the whole time. His hands shook at night when he just didn’t know why and no one was there to hold him. The hotel he had to stay in was just enough but it didn’t though as if it was because Luke wasn’t there. So yes, he came back because he knew that he just couldn’t go on without the blond and he isn’t going to stop himself from thinking that this time.

“Tell me that you did.”

Michael doesn’t say it. He shows him instead.

 

-

 

The sun is up in the warm sky, giving out all sorts of hues to pass through the blinds in their bedroom where darkness was still being swallowed. Michael’s arm goes tighter around Luke’s bare torso so when the blond tries to shift under his hold, Michael’s initial reflex was to tighten his grasp so Luke just wouldn’t leave the bed yet.

“You know that when you get up, you’re going to leave the bed cold, right?” Michael reminds him, arms now tucked under his head where they’re comfortable because it’s natural for them to get numb after hours of someone’s head lying on them.

“Yeah, but if you take a shower with me instead, you’ll feel a lot warmer,” Luke argues, words coming from a place of fond because the way Michael is looking at him right now is enough to melt his insides right away. “You’re naked anyway, come on.”

“Alright,” Michael ends up agreeing because taking a shower with Luke is a lot better than taking a shower alone. When he gets up, he’s greeted by a pair of arms that hasten to drag him into the bathroom fogging up with steam where it is indeed warm, just how Luke had promised.

 _I really do love you_ , Michael thinks but says it to Luke later that day when he’s making them dinner again. For now his fears have been turned into memories where he isn’t going to bother looking through again, and the thought of running away that was just once a temptation is already nonexistent.

Luke is just as accepting as before, and no matter how many times he has to witness watching Michael’s smile fade away, he always knows a way to make it come back and make his world turn brighter again.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I was just dying to write something because I have been very very sad lately, even my friends can't help. Well at least writing muke makes me happy. :)
> 
> edit: I think I'm gonna write something vv sad, so ya'll could suffer with me (in a good way ofc) be prepared ;)


End file.
